hitting the wall
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: after WWII, Berlin is forced to live in Russia's house, were she faces death, hopfully someone can step up to save her before it comes to that! in later chapters goar and all that good stuff!  no meant to be a romamce!
1. Chapter 1

okay guys, I'm going to start out this story on a light hearted note by doing something I like to call steriotypical observations!

here gose!

1-how to judge the French standards of proprer perfume amount: if you can still see afterwords, you haven't put enough on!

2-everyone from Spain is atractive (or at least the ones with enough money to come to America are!)

3- Italian boys find it somewhat atractive when you run into a wall while trying to give them "the look" (true story, it happend to me in Epcot Italy, I have his telphone numder!)

4- no matter how many asian people you meet, you will always somewhat want to take one home and keep it as a pet (that sounded a lot less creepy in my head!)

* * *

><p>"I must say, I'm quite surprised Germany's second in command is a woman… or rather: <em>was <em>a woman!" Russia said eyeing the blond haired girl sitting across from him. She stared out the train window with defiant blue eyes that perfectly masked a deep seeded sorrow that was laying just beneath her surface. "such a pretty little girl!"

"Why dose everyone always assume the strong countries have male capitals!" Berlin scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her resemblance to Germany was striking but at the same time she had a quiet feminine beauty about her that was almost enchanting. "Paris is a woman too!"

Berlin was Germany's oldest child and only daughter, thus she had practically been raised as a boy, and she would be dammed if she was going to be treated like a little girl!

"True, but you kind of expect that from France!" Russia said flashing Berlin a smile that made the young girl wince. There was something about Russia's childish appearance and seemingly likable personality that was just… creepy.

Berlin leaned back in her seat and shuddered with pain.

Though her fever had broken and her bullet wounds were now nothing more than puckered scars, she still hadn't fully recovered from the horrible burns she had sustained when the Allies burned down the house she was raised in.

God she hated the Allies! They all deserved to burn in hell! Especially who ever the hell decided she was going to be Russia's little trophy wife! Yes… she would make that particular person die a horrible and painful death…

She stared out the window and wondered how Bonn was doing.

Bonn had always been closer to Berlin than her other brothers, not that Berlin didn't love them dearly, she just had some… sketchy family members, and besides Germany, Bonn was the only one she felt she could truly trust, that's why she entrusted him with her coveted position as nation capital.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Berlin said abruptly standing up and shuffling to the back of the car. She squeezed into the cramped bathroom and locked the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into… well actually, she hadn't gotten herself into anything, cities and states never had any control over were boarders were drawn (if you didn't count Texas).

Suddenly she ripped the braid from her hair, letting it fall in a curly mess around the bottom of her shoulder blades. She felt she need to do something to herself… something drastic. She wished she had a pair of scissors, or something shard, she wanted to cut her hair, or give herself some sort of scar.

She looked at her had and her slightly sharpened fingernails Berlin let out a sigh, it was going to hurt, but it would have to work…

* * *

><p>Soooooo, what do you think? Given I accidentally deleted the original and had to rewrite it from memory…<p>

Now can someone answer me this question:

Dose anyone else realize that Canada has blue eyes?

R&R! ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this chapter took me all of three songs to complete (Love the way you lie, Dog Days are Over, and Les Berceaux) nut it's also a lot longer than the other

so now it's warning time!:

-a little bit of self mutilation on Berlin's part (though you could see that comeing!)  
>-a little bit of not so self mutilation on Prussia's part<p>

also I forgot the song lyric for the last chapter, that one was

_but it was not your fault but mine,  
><em>_and it was your heart on the line,  
>I really Fucked things up this time,<br>didn't I my dear,  
>didn't I my dear?<em>

and I would like to issue an apologe to PT who I said I would let Beta read, but I'm still trying figure all that stuff out, but I promise once I do, You can go to town on my horrible southern like English!

**if you like itm reveiw it!**

also Amelia is Berlin's human name!

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's alright because I love the way you lie,  
>I love the way you lie<em>

"You have a beautiful house," Berlin said shallowly offering up a thin complement. Some how -by some miracle of God- she had managed to hide her blood stained left palm from her new boss, who knew what he might say… or do?

"Why thank you, comrade!" Russia replied patting her on the head, a gesture the young German girl detested with her whole heart- if it had been anyone else, Italy, Japan, America, France (Especially France), or even her own father they would be missing a hand right about now! But Russia scared her too much. "I hope you will find it quite hospitable!"

Berlin nodded. There was something in the way he said 'hospitable' that just made her worry about herself. "were should I put my stuff?" she asked holding up the small bundle of clothes she had managed to salvage from the fire.

"oh, yes of course!" Russia replied kindly. "Prussia!" he yelled.

It was right about then that Berlin felt like gagging. Not that she didn't want to see her unruly uncle- any farmiliar face would have been wonderful, but the thought of seeing him here made something veil churn in her stomach. It was something almost protective.

The silver haired man came walking down the large stair case, but he immediately froze when he saw her "Amelia…" h replied in total shock. "what are you-"

"Prussia, if you would please escort Ms. Berlin to her room?" Russia asked in that innocent voice that made her skin crawl like a thousand little spiders.

"Y-yes of course!" Prussia replied begrudgingly. "Fallow me!"

Berlin did so, grateful to finally be away from Russia, but the instant they were out of earshot, Prussia shoved her into an empty bedroom.

"What did you get yourself into this time Niece?" Prussia asked gabbing her left wrist.

"_I _didn't get myself into anything!" she hissed squeezing her fist shut. "I just woke up in the hospital, and I got put on a train to Russia!"

"open you hand!" Prussia commanded.

She did so reluctantly. Prussia whipped away the pool of blood and sweat to reveal the fraise "it must fall" hastily yet deeply scratched into the young woman's hand.

_She closed her eyes and thought about what she should do, holding her index finger over her palm, she began to press hard until a little pool of blood welled up from with in the indention. She scratched back and forth until she was convinced the mark would leave a scar._

I

_It really hurt, but it wasn't like her to stop what was already started. She continued on with beads of sweat beginning to glisten on her forehead. She let out a soft cry._

T

_She stopped for a moment trying to regain he composure, she put the collar of her dress in her mouth and bit down hard, trying to keep a blood curdling scream from ripping threw her throat as she continued to slice into her skin. _

_Halfway threw the 'M' the fingernail on her index finger caught on the gaping flesh and it ripped off. Berlin squeezed her eyes shut as tears welled up in her eyes and a muffled scream gargled in her throat. He spit out her collar and sucked on the wounded digit until it stopped hurting enough for her to continue._

M

_She used her middle finger in the same way she did her index and scratched back and forth, back and forth, until she was sure she would leave a scar. She scratched a fragile bone and almost gagged._

U

S

_Keep going!_

T

_Sweat and blood dripped down her arm, spasms of pain ripped threw her body as tears ran down her cheeks._

F

_So close now! She was almost finished! It was almost over._

A

_Dots of white stained her vision, as she trembled. Two more easy letters! She could do it!_

L

_She leaned over the toilet and vomited. One more letter!_

L

_It was done! She gingerly washed away the blood and muttered German curses to herself, she took a small amount of toilet paper and dabbed away the sweat. She looked at the collar of her grey wool dress, that was a dramatically darker color than the rest of her dress, she'd have to come up with a good lie for that!_

"Are you stupid?" Prussia asked. "that was a severally un-awesome thing to do, Little Woman!"

"Shut-up!" Berlin muttered trying to pull her hand way.

Prussia only tightened his grip "You have to get rid of that, or he _will _kill you!"

"how do you suppose I-" Berlin's eyes got wide as Prussia moved over to the coal heater in the corner, still refusing to let go of Berlin's wrist. "you're psycho!" she replied as her uncle fished out a few glowing hot coals, but she didn't try to struggle.

"This is your fault, Little Woman!" Prussia replied dropping the hot coals onto his niece's palm.

Immediately Berlin went from an ageless being of knowledge and power to a five-year-old with a skined knee. She let out a shrill scream that echoed threw the house as her flesh began to burn. She tried to drop the coals but Prussia made her close her fingers tightly around them garneting the damming words would be erased from her skin.

The door flew open and Berlin released the coals like… well, like they were hot! Russia stood in the door way with a strange glare on his face.

"what is going on?" he asked.

Prussia and Berlin looked at each other. It was clear Prussia didn't have the explanation.

"Well, there were a few coals on the ground, and I didn't see them glowing, so I didn't know they were hot… so I picked them up- you know to put them back in the stove, and burned myself pretty badly!" Berlin replied innocently batting her long eyelashes and holding out her bloody palm.

"Silly girl, you shouldn't do such things!" Russia replied patting her on the head again. "next time just leave it be, okay?"

Berlin nodded shyly "Next time I will!" she said still maintaining the tone of a little child.

"I trust you can take care of that yourself?" Russia asked nodding slightly to her hand.

She nodded innocently.

Russia left the room and Amelia and Glibert let out a sigh of relief.

"You're an Awesome liar!" Gilbert muttered, examining the burned hand.

"I'm actually surprised he bought that!"

* * *

><p>so, what did ya think? R&amp;R!<p>

I'm gonna be honest with you, Frankiln! I'm not sure where the "Little Woman" thing came from! but I rather like it, I've already come up with a back story for it!

Tripel-S is OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, just got back from a few weeks backpacking threw Europe with my two awsome best friends, it was Sooo awsome, only if you're planing on trying it some time, just have a plan on how you're going to get off the British Ilse before you land, or you look like a total Yankee, and if you're like me that means clarifying that, no, you're not a Yankee, you're a Dixe, ever couple minets, but anyways it was lovely, the Eroupeans are very lovely people, but don't take any wrog turns in Paris, cuz it gets nasty fast!

Back to the Story... not much in the way of warnings other than France being a total creeper, but hey, it's France you kind of epect that!

* * *

><p>Like it? reveiw it!<p>

Don't like it? open invitation to flame!

* * *

><p><em>It's just another war,<br>__Just another family torn  
><em>_Just a step from the edge  
><em>_Just another day in the world we live_

* * *

><p><em>Due to the treaty agreement Berlin's city was split into several zones each one controlled by one of the allies forces… blah, blah, blah.<em>

If Berlin had actually listened when they read her the treaty agreement she wouldn't have been surprised when she was suddenly shipped off to Britain, then America, then France , then back to Russia.

It seemed like a better deal than the others got, seeing as how Berlin didn't have to put up with Russia's abuse 24/7 but Berlin didn't have a definite home witch in it's self was it's own kind of torture, especially with Russia constant threats to keep her from saying anything that might implement him as a bad person (witch he was).

Further more that meant she stood the chance of seeing her father, brothers, and other pervious members of the Axis Alliance, but all she could do was see them, she wasn't allowed to talk or even come into contact with any former member of the alliance (except for Prussia).

It was a hard way to live, especially when she ran into Bonn and Bolt- Berlin's German shepherd, who had been by her side since the day she was born. Bolt had barked happily and wagged his tail when he saw his one and only master, but Bolt somehow fell under the category of "former Axis Power" so she couldn't even pet her own dog, she could just stare into Bonn's icy blue eyes and offer up a weak and sorrowful half smile before running off.

Right now Berlin was staring at the very familiar little green dress in disgusted, she found it laying on the bed she used when she stayed in France's house. It looked just like the little dresses that Italy and Romano used to wear- no, judging my the way it reeked of tomatoes it was probably the exact same one that Romano used to wear!

Berlin let an annoyed growl escape her throat, if France thought she was going to wear this- not to mention fit into it- he was out of his _FUCKING _mind!

She grabbed the dress and marched down the hall into Frances office. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She hissed.

France turned around from his paper work and smiled at her. "What? You don't like it?"

"Do I _look _like I'm the kind of woman who would enjoy wearing a maid outfit that had previously belonged to a moody adolescent boy with a tomato fetish!" Berlin yelled wadding up the little green dress and throwing it at France's head.

France chuckled dodging the dress easily. "I thought you might want something a little… cooler to wear, that wool dress must be like an oven!"

"I-it's just fine!" Berlin replied pulling on her sleeve compulsively trying to hide the blue and purple marks "t-the heat doesn't bother me that much!"

The truth? Her arms were covered in buses. Russia had turned into a very violent person, she had seen countries go off the deep end and do horrible things… but this was something else. By virtue of instinct, Berlin was very protective of others. So despite Prussia's very adamant protests, Berlin took the burnt of the beatings.

That dammed water pipe! If she ever got the chance, Berlin would beat the sense back into that monster with his own dam weapon!

"Is there something wrong?" France asked jolting Berlin out of her inner monologue.

"No, nothing… I just- I really don't want to put that thing on, it reeks of tomatoes, and I hate the things!" and that is why Berlin and Spain do not get alone! "And I'm just not comfortable wearing something so small-" Berlin cut off the instant she realized how insecure and vulnerable she was sounding- and in front of France no less!

"Say no more!" France laughed getting up from his chair, Berlin instinctively took a step back- it was hard being a woman in a man's world, but when that man was France, things became extremely hard! "You're just so adorable when you get insecure like that! You know some times I forget you're even a girl!"

"Don't touch me!" Berlin growled, batting Frances hand away.

"Oh come now, what's one night between friends?"

"I said, don't touch me!" Berlin yelled, punching France square in the nose before she even had the chance to think about what she was doing.

It wasn't until France dropped to one knee and started swearing in his native tongue when it registered in Berlin's mind that she had just punched her boss in the face- a gesture normally frowned upon in their society.

"_Mein Gott! _I'm so sorry!" Berlin gasped trying to save face, France had never actually hit her on purpose before, but there was a first time for everything, right? Berlin reached into her pocket and pulled out a few simple first aid supplies (old habits die hard) she held up a little piece of cotton. "Here!"

She knelt down and wiped the blood off of Frances upper lip, creating an uncomfortable silence between the too.

"You've grow up," France finally said.

"Hmm," Berlin replied.

"I just realized it and I don't know when it happened, but you did it, you're not Amelia anymore, you're Berlin!" France said bringing his hand up and caressing her cheek. The way France touched her was wonderfully different, very gentle, loving even. Berlin closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

A lot of the older capitals had been around long before anyone knew who or what they were, so a lot of the older countries, like France, still saw Berlin as Amelia: the little girl with the little German shepherd puppy that cried when Bianca pulled her pigtails to hard.

"Stop touching me!" Berlin muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

yo guys! I wrote this chapter while doing one of three things: one) watching that above the influance comertial wear the little kid gets on stage at the piano ressidal, two) watching my little cousin suck shit at Call of Duty, or Three) watching a very disturbing 'Law and Order" episode with my friend- also on a personal note, never watch a show about people getting kidnaped and raped then go for a walk at 10:30 at night while listening to 'Haunted' by Evenesence unless you want to be crying and running for nothing!

anyways, I got a few questions for you guys, pleeeeeeeeeeease someone answer them!

1) after you read this chapter, tell me, should I change the rating to 'M'?

2) would anyone be interested in a 'letters to Berlin' type deal, I kind of want to write one, but I'm afraid no one will care!

okay, finally warings:

WARNING: you guys are going to hate me, maybe you won't quite catch on this chapter, but next chapter, you guys are going to want me dead, and all I can say is "Blame Celty! She made me do it!"

also, adorable warning! little Berlin (flash back)

* * *

><p>"Hey, wear are you going?" Berlin asked, catching Prussia by his sleeve.<p>

"Russia wants me to do some cleaning up around town!" Prussia replied. "But have no fear, Little Woman, I'll be back before you know it!"

Berlin smiled as Prussia ruffled her hair, pulling a few strands of hair from their tight braid.

There was a story behind Berlin's crud and rather unoriginal nickname. You see, Prussia never used anyone's real name, when it came to his niece and nephews, it was always 'Plucky One' or 'Short One' or 'The One That Always Hangs Around With Little Woman'. Berlin had originally been 'Little Girl' -or 'West's Little Girl' when he was talking about her to someone outside the family- but some wear down the road it clicked in Berlins mind that she wasn't a little girl anymore, and upon declaring that to Prussia, he replied "Yeah, I guess you aren't a little girl anymore, Little Woman!" to witch Berlin rolled her eyes and stormed off. Ever sense that day, the nickname just kind of stuck, and no matter how hard she tried, Berlin just couldn't get Prussia to stop calling her that (unless she did something that really pissed him off).

"This house better be sparking when I get back, though!" Prussia called as he walked down the front steps of Russia's house.

Berlin turned her feather duster over in her hands a few times. She hated house work, but she couldn't do much else with just one good hand!

Berlin grabbed her little pink apron and tied it around her waist. She wandered into Russia's study, dragging the feather duster gingerly over the antique dark wood book shelves, her mind already felt extremely numb and she wasn't even close to being finished with her work today- honestly she didn't know how her father was able to do this all the time!

She began to hum the melody of an old song she had learned from Austria when she was a little girl.

She missed those days, when she spent most her days sitting outside Austria's music room listening to him play, sometimes even allowing the music to lull her to sleep. One day she even worked up the courage to enter the music room.

_It was a quiet day, her father was gone of somewhere, she was to little to know or care back then. She assumed Austria and Vienna were still asleep- she did seem to wake up a lot earlier than most people._

_Berlin wandered down the hallway feeling a little lonely when she passed by the music room. She had always had a curiosity about the piano- she had never actually played one before- Austria always made it look so easy, she wanted to try herself._

_She sat down on the old piano bench, her legs dangled over the edge, a few inches from the ground, she tentatively reached out and touched a key in the same way a small child would go about petting a large animal, the old ivory keys felt almost fragile underneath her finger as she pressed it genteelly pressed the key down, a pure note rang threw out the room, Berlin smiled feeling little light spark in the back of her mind, the quite thoughtful musician that lived just beneath her loud sassy 10 year old exterior reared it's head for the first time._

_She touched all the notes in order getting a feel for each one. Before long she was plucking out a choppy and repetitive melodies, a small smile of self satisfaction graced her face as she continued to pluck at the keys, still being extremely genital with the enormous instrument- she didn't know what Austria would do to her if she broke it! She didn't hear the foot steps coming down the hall and stopping in the door way. _

"_You're quite the natural!" _

_Berlin froze at the sound of Austria's voice. "I-I'm sorry sir, I know I shouldn't be in here!" she replied moving her hands away from the piano that as if it had just shocked her._

"_I didn't say you had to leave!" Austria almost laughed, he could see Berlin's potential, that thoughtfulness and curiosity. "Here, I'll teach you!"-_

CRASH!

Berlin let out a gasp as Latvia backed into her (she must not have noticed him enter the room while she was lost in thought) the small nation was trembling and staring wide eyed at a pile of shattered crystal and vodka.

"oh no!" he muttered, "oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Don't worry!" Berlin said, putting a comforting hand on his arm (a move she had perfected with a lot of help from Paris). "I'll take the blame!" Berlin had developed quite a soft spot for Latvia, he reminded her of her little brothers when they were still little and cute. And a lot like her brothers, she just couldn't bare to see him get hurt!

"No!" Latvia whispered grabbing Berlin by her apron. "Y-you can't keep doing this, h-h-he'll kill you!"

"Well, it's bound to happen sooner or later!" Berlin said.

"Tell me, Sunflower, what is it that is 'bound to happen sooner or later'?" a disturbingly childish voice asked.

Berlin stepped in front of Latvia, narrowing her eyes at the large Russian man leaning in the door way. "I'm sorry, sir!" she began, she could feel Latvia's grip tighten around the fabric of her dress, his body trembling. "We were dusting your study, like you told us to, and I accidentally knocked your vodka bottle over!"

"Really now?" Russia replied circling the two short beings. "Latvia, is this true?"

Berlin tried to look at Latvia to send him some sort of a nonverbal message when she felt the cold metal of the water pipe collide with her scull, it wasn't as hard as he normally hit, but it was enough to make her vision bluer for a few seconds.

"Don't look at each other!" he commanded, Berlin nodded slowly.

"S-she's lying!" Latvia finally managed. "I'm the one who knocked over the bottle, not her, she's just trying to protect me!"

"Latvia!" Berlin muttered under her breath actually not all that surprised he would live up to his word (Latvia did have the worst case of verbal diarrea in the history of the modern nations).

"Well, Berlin, care to change you're early statement?" Russia asked.

"No!" Berlin said immediately "I knocked over the vodka bottle!"

"Berlin please, you don't have to do this!" Latvia cried, grabbing her arm. "Please-" Russia brought his water pipe down on Latvia's head with a sickening _Thud! _Latvia swayed back and forth before collapsing on the ground , a puddle of blood forming around his head.

"Latvia!" Berlin shrieked, she dropped to one knee, and placed two fingers on his neck searching for a plus, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the slow throbbing just under his jaw line.

The relief was short lived however, Russia kicked her hard in the chest sending her tumbling into the bookshelf, knocking a few heavy books falling on top of her.

"You know the one thing I can't stand?" Russia replied, grabbing a hand full of Berlin's hair and forcing her to look at him. She shook her head 'no' and Russia smacked her in the face with the water pipe, effectively slicing open her face. "When people lie to me! Especially people I own!"

Berlin barely registered the words, she was too dizzy, and too focused on the icy cold hand traveling up her thy.

* * *

><p>I promis you, if you know what's gonna happen next, then you need to go get some mental help, because you are one sick puppy!<p>

until next time,  
>Triple-S is out!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ug! Not my best chapter! But it has to be done!

Time for you to hate me!

* * *

><p>Like it review it!<p>

* * *

><p>"Howdy, Germany!" Texas said loudly (as she said most things).<p>

Germany looked up from his work, then did a double take. He hadn't seen Texas since the WWI, but he was pretty sure she didn't normally dress like that!

Instead of her blue jeans and cotton shirt, Texas was wearing a knee length off white cotton dress with a blue floral design (Texas blue bonnets, naturally), her cowboy boots were replaced with a pare of shiny black high heels, her chin length black hair had been combed, curled, and tied back with a pretty lace bow, and most shockingly of all, she was wearing make up!

We're talking about Texas here! Horse back riding, buffalo hunting, cattle driving Texas! The girl who kicked her big brother Franc's ass, just with her shitty climate! The only state in the United States of America who had stood on her own as a country! The only woman to serve as a fighter pilot in the Allied army!

"Texas, that's a… different look for you!" Germany replied, trying not to hurt his good friends feelings.

"Oh, you like it?" Texas teased twirling around the room. "I think 'Daddy' breathed in too much mustard gas, he's decided women aren't good for anything, except cooking, cleaning, and looking pretty, so he's subjected me to this touchier!" Texas pulled off her high heel and held it up. "Do you know how painful these things are?"

Germany shook his head.

"I'd rather relive the Alamo a couple more times, than walk around in these things!" Texas yelled.

"Did you want something, or did you just come to bitch about your adopted father?" Germany asked odiously annoyed with the former nation.

"I was just wondering if I could get a drink with an old friend and talk about a few things we're not supposed to talk about!"

* * *

><p>Berlin woke up with a dazzlingly painful head ach, laying in her own bed, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember how she got there, or what had happen the past could of hours for that mater!<p>

She sat up and tensed at the familiar pain in her vital region. This kind of thing was a normal occurrence during war times… but she wasn't at war with anyone! Berlin stood up and winced some more. It really hurt down their!

For a moment she wondered how big Russia was, but that was mentally scaring, so she shook her head a couple times to get rid of the mental image.

She tried to bite back the pain and make it across the room to the dresser; she wanted to change out of her clothes, for several reasons, but mainly she wanted to get the smell of vodka off of her as fast as possible!

Berlin got about half way across the room when the door flew open, causing her to stagger backwards and fall flat on her ass.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hungary, but I can't find anymore medical supplies- oh, Berlin, you're up!" Lithuania said hurrying to help Berlin off the ground. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been raped!" Berlin muttered putting her hand on the part of her head that was hurting; she was greeted with the gritty feeling of a scabbed over wound. "And I don't really remember anything from this morning…"

"Well, he hit you two pretty hard, it's not surprising!" Lithuania said with a little laugh that just screamed: I'm hiding something from you!

"Two-" Berlin almost asked, but then the images of Latvia getting hit over the head went swimming threw her head. "Mein Gott! Is Latvia okay?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Lithuania replied, still with that hiding-something tone.

"Lithuania… what aren't you telling me?" Berlin asked narrowing her eyes and puckering her lips slightly, the look she used to get information out of her little brothers.

"Well, um, I don't know if I should tell you-"

"I can be even _scarier _than Russia!" Berlin said in a sing-song voice, it was a complete bluff of course, she didn't have the strength to be scarier than Italy in her state.

"W-well, you know that euphemism for sex: 'laying the pipe'?" Lithuania said slowly, sitting Berlin down on the bed.

"Yes!" Berlin replied equally as slow, as Lithuania sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Um, Well, you see, When Russia… violated you, he kind of literally laid the pipe!" Lithuania replied.

"I think he's hurting her!" Texas replied suddenly, slamming her third shot glass upside down. "I thin

* * *

><p>k he's hurting all of them!"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Germany asked.

"Russia… Berlin's been acting funny, she always on edge, like someone's about to snap and beat her- and I'm assuming you didn't teach her to act like that!" Texas said.

"Of course not, but I did teach her to speak up when someone was mistreating her!"

"It's cute how none of you seem to realize that I never wanted to join the United States!" Texas replied. "You of all people should know that you can make people do what ever just by saying the right thing!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Russia's using scare tactics on Berlin to keep her from telling someone that she's being abused!" Texas replied. "The bad thing is, he could be using anyone: You, me, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Japan, Italy…" Germany visibly tensed at the thought of someone hurting Italy. "…We need to break up the Soviet Union quick, before some serious crap hit's the fan!"

The two sat in silence, not really knowing what else needed to be said.

"We should get back before someone states asking questions!" Texas said quietly.

Berlin had never felt so appalled in her life- well, maybe when her former boss systematically eradicated of the Jews, Gypsies, Jehovah's Witnesses, Gays, political opponents, the list went on and on and on.

The fact Russia would do something like that to anyone- nation, city, state, capital, or a regular person- it was the work of a sadist!

Berlin felt her stomach churn "I think I'm going to vomit!" she muttered.

"You might not want to do that!" Lithuania replied. "There's nothing to eat!"

Berlin sighed. She couldn't help but think she deserved this, she was atoning for the sins she had committed during the war, she needed to suffer to appease the millions of people who died at her hand.

* * *

><p>Okay, while I was writing this it stirred up some really strange memories from 8th grade (I'm a senior in high school now!)<p>

but anyways it is kind of Hetalia relater!

When we were preparing for our field day and I think it was the year of the summer Olympics, so the principle told all the teachers to pick a country that we were going to represent this is how it broke down:

6th grade classes: North America

Class 1: Canada

Class 2: Mexico

Class 3: America

7th grade classes: Asia

Class 1: China

Class 2: Japan

Class 3: South Korea

8th grade classes: Europe

Class 1: Great Britain

Class 2: Germany

Class 3 (my class): Lithuania

Okay, think about that, we were American middle school students, when Mr. Newman says Lithuania we all looked at each other and went "I don't know wear that is, but we're going to get our ass kicked!"

And we did!


End file.
